


Acting your age is hard to do when it keeps changing on you

by Nikkie2571



Series: Nicholas and Daniel [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Extremely Underage, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Science, Underage - Adult/Minor, ddlb, he will understand everything he is doing and thus can consent to the acts he is going to perform, nicholas will be physically turning into a child, the underage tags are here anyway in case that still squicks you out, underage - minor/adult, unlike actual children who can't consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: When Nicholas first heard that a university was doing research into reversing the process of ageing, he’d been… apprehensive. Secretly excited, but definitely apprehensive. He’d been following the progress as much as he could, which was fairly little given that they were initially still in conceptual phases, but now there it was. Right there on his screen. A link to apply for human clinical trials of Miskatonic University’s de-ageing drug.[sex happens after chapter 1, please be patient]
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nicholas and Daniel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703986
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Acting your age is hard to do when it keeps changing on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Folken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folken/gifts).



> This story was a request from Folken himself :)

When Nicholas first heard that a university was doing research into reversing the process of ageing, he’d been… apprehensive. Secretly excited, but definitely apprehensive. He’d been following the progress as much as he could, which was fairly little given that they were initially still in conceptual phases, but now there it was. Right there on his screen. A link to apply for human clinical trials of Miskatonic University’s de-ageing drug.

He pulled out his phone and dialled immediately.

“Hey, pretty, what’s up?” Daniel greeted cheerfully.

“TriHydroBenjamone has entered human trials.”

Silence for half a moment, and then a smooth “oh, really?” spilled out of the phone.

Nicholas felt himself blush a bit. “Y-yeah… they uh, they announced them just this morning.”

Daniel chuckled. “And you’re calling to ask daddy for permission, huh?”

Nicholas didn’t answer, even though he knew his lack of one was an answer anyway.

“Nicky,” Daniel breathed out, tone teasing. “You gotta use your words.”

Nicholas just squeaked.

Daniel chuckled again. “Tell me what’s involved with you doing this.”

Nicholas clicked the link and skimmed the participation requirements.

“Um… I gotta tell them how young I wanna be and th-they’ll lowball a dosage amount.”

“And?”

Nicholas gulped. “I gotta do weekly bloodwork, as well as daily measurements of my height; my weight; a bunch of circumference measurements: skull, neck, shoulders, chest, waist, hips; among, uh… other measurements.”

“What kinds of other measurements?” Daniel asked, his smirk evident from his voice alone.

Nicholas’ desire to remain quiet only overpowered his desire to answer for a moment, just a moment, before words spilled from his lips.

“P-pubic hair density and ch-ch-characteristics, and f-for, uh, males specifically there’s, um, penis length and girth, a-a-and testicle g-girth.”

“Kinky,” Daniel commented, clearly waggling his eyebrows as he spoke.  
Nicholas squeaked again, which prompted an amused puff of breath out of Daniel.

“Now,” Daniel said, “That’s all standard sciency medical stuff, but I’d still like to know a few things.”

“Yeah?” Nicholas prompted.

“One: I know you like to age-play pretty young, but just how young do you want to go with this, and two: What else will it do to you?”

Nicholas gulped and skimmed some more of the document, gathering time to think.

“I… I wanna go as young as I can and still… remember stuff? So, like four or five?”

An amused hum from the phone. “So you wanna be little, but not too little. Still wanna remember all the super special fun you’re gonna have, huh?”

Nicholas could feel the heat in his face at this point. He mumbled a nonsense noise into the phone, knowing Daniel would interpret it as the “yes” that it was.

“Now what about the other thing, hun?” Daniel reminded him. “It’s arguably more important. I gotta know just what my baby boy’s gonna have happening to him, so neither of us get freaked out.”

Nicholas squeaked a third time and hastily skimmed a few more lines.

“There’s um, the dosages seem to be not all that fast-acting, for uh… safety reasons? Can’t just get rid of years of body growth in a week without shocking the system, or something. And, uh, I might be sweating and peeing a bit more? Cuz that’s the only way my body will be removing all the extra mass it won’t need anymore. It’s worse the, uh, the faster I want results. But mostly it just seems like I gotta drink more water and everything will be fine.”

A surprised sound came from the phone. “That… makes sense.”  
Nicholas read a few more lines. “It also seems that mostly the researchers want to know if the dosage estimates they came up with will work as fast as they want them to, since humans aren’t the same as rats or rabbits or chimps. And they’re very interested in the potential mental side effects? They have a whole separate questionnaire thing that me and someone else will have to fill out at the end of each week. Uh… should we want to, that is.”

“Sooooo,” Daniel drawled a bit, “sounds like it’s just drugs, questions, measurements, and drinking fluids. That seems simple enough, hun.”

Nicholas gulped. “Y-yeah.”

“So, are you gonna go for it?”

Nicholas hesitated for only a moment before he started to fill out the application.  
  
**Name:** Nicholas Llwyd  
**Medical Card Number:** 12345678910  
**Current Age, in years:** 25 years  
**Mental Questionaire Partner Present?:** Yes  
**Please note! For the purposes of the Amount of De-Ageing, every year of existence past the completion of puberty only counts as 1/5th of a year of age, due to the lack of body growth or development after that time. Please consider this when requesting the De-Ageing Amount and Rate. For Safety Reasons, the fastest rate of De-Ageing allowed will be 2 years/week.** **  
** **De-Ageing Amount (required for dosage calculation):** 15.4 Years **  
** **Ideal End Age (for reference purposes):** 4 Years Old

**De-Ageing Rate:** 5 years/3 weeks   
  


**[Submit]**

  
\-- **Thank you for your application to be a Miskatonic University Clinical Trial Member! It will be processed shortly and, in the case of acceptance, you will be notified via email.** \--

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my stories you can come join my discord server! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
